dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Butter
The Perfect Bidoof was the result of the Breeding Bidoofs and the Breeding Ditto mating. It rose up from the corpses after Team Rocket ran over both groups with their truck. Rusty named it Peanut Butter after it rescued him from jail. Peanut Butter also caused the Bidocalypse. Appearance Peanut Butter is a golden Bidoof who has the physique of a body-builder and a Bidoof's head. It has red shorts and a sparkly body and has the ability to speak. Personality Peanut Butter is loyal to his 'Father', Rusty. Due to the method of its breeding and Rusty's idiocy, Peaunt Butter lacks a moral compass and common sense. It is implied that he killed nearly every Pokemon Trainer holding a badge (as Rusty didn't know he just needed eight), and has killed Agatha on Screen. After learning about the cruelness of mankind to Pokemon, he learns "Compassion" which then Rusty told him to forget. He instead learned "Thirst for Vengeance" and enslaved the world under the impression that all human beings are evil. He learned from Good Rusty, that there is good in the world, and now seems compassionate. Moves The moves below were seen during the series episodes, in that order: *'Bidoof' - Summon Bidoofs on a target eyes & mouth. *'"This"' - Destroy targets with a single, nearly earth-shattering explosive shot. *'Compassion' - Peanut Butter learns this after learning about the cruelness of mankind to Pokemon. He was unable to learn this due to limited moves (4). This was initially forgotten because Rusty thought it was boring, but possibly restored later after eating Past Rusty's Special Sandwich. *'Thirst for Vengeance' - Shrinks and Teleport into a target's inner body, to make them explode by expanding to the normal size. *'Doof' - Turn a target into a Bidoof. *'Foodib' - Revert the last events in a timeline, preserving people memories. As seen in the last episode while using Foodib, Peanut Butter speaks the name of some of his moves before using them. That's the case when he uses Bidoof and foodib. If "This" is a reference to the move or the move name itself, is unknown. Although, it's unknown which were the four initial moves of Peanut Butter, as referred when he tried to learn Compassion. It could possibly be Bidoof, "This", Doof and foodib, since Peanut Butter could deduce that only "This" was his only move that had a chance to bring damage without killing the target or turning it into a different Pokémon. That may also mean that "This" is not a One-hit KO move, but a very strong move instead. History .]] Initially known as the "Perfect Bidoof", he was born when Julian and Rusty's breeding Bidoofs & Dittos attempted to create the ultimate Bidoof. Perfect Bidoof returned in "Jailbreak", calling Rusty his father from when he (and Julian) had created him. He rescued Rusty from a jail fight and broke him out of prison. Rusty nicknamed him "Peanut Butter." In "The Elite Four", Peanut Butter teleported as Rusty called him. He carried a sack full of all of Kanto's badges from any trainer that held badges. Rusty didn't know what happened because Peanut Butter told him to cover his eyes when they gathered all of Kanto's badges and politely ask to battle them. Rusty used Burbasaur to fight against the Elite Four member Agatha and her Gengar, then Peanut Butter tells Burbasaur to rest because Burbasaur cannot fight due to organ failure. He says "Bidoof" and it casts a spell onto Agatha, causing Bidoofs to come out of her eyes and mouth to cause her excruciating death. After the incident, the remaining members fearfully congratulated Rusty as new Elite Four member. Rusty then sees that he hasn't caught all the legendaries and tells Peanut Butter teleport to McDewgong's to eat some food before going after the legendaries. In "Legendaries", they arrive at the nature reserve where the see Suicune. Rusty then asked Peanut Butter to use one of his moves, but Rusty ask what are his moves. Peanut Butter shows him one of his moves by sending a very big energy blast that is visible from space, after the blast the Suicune is in a big crater and is nothing but bones. Shortly after, the tour bus arrives and invites Rusty and Peanut Butter to join them. During the tour they are shown various legendary Pokémon and see that Legendary Pokemon are not gods, and they are very endangered. They drive along to see Arceus, then a poacher arrives to send him to a “horny Kalos businessman.” Peanut Butter sees an example of mankind's cruelty realizes his true opponent and then informs Rusty he has learned "Compassion" but already knows four moves. Rusty then tells him to forget "Compassion" to which he promptly does and then informs him that he wants to learn another move called "Thirst for Vengeance" Rusty agrees to let him learn the move. Peanut Butter then kills the poacher and says that he thought proclaims the age of man is over and the eon of "Doof" has begun for his companions sake. Rusty says that he will do that by doing everything Rusty says. Six Months Later, Rusty and several slaves are seen building a statue of Peanut Butter with giant muscles and after singing a parody of the main Pokémon theme song, Rusty is lashed and falls to the ground form a ledge to work on. Rusty is rescued by Battle Bart and brought inside a hideout where he has to rewind time so he doesn't create Peanut Butter. After Rusty went back in time and reran his adventure to the present (with some alterations like not crashing onto Snorlax). In this timeline, Peanut Butter discovered the secret hideout for Anti-Bidoof Resistance and broke into it by firing a red laser. He prepared to finish off the remaining members. As Rusty failed to use his Pokéball to capture him, he declared they will be "one with Bidoof" meaning dead. Some of them freak out and Peanut Butter turns a member into a Bidoof and causes him to explode, he also transformed Professor Tree into a Bidoof. Rusty attempts to stop him again by throwing a Pokéball and once again failing. Just before Peanut Butter kills Rusty and the rest of his team, Deli Rusty arrives with the sandwich ordered by Bart. Peanut Butter eats the sandwich and has a new found hope in discovery. He then takes Deli Rusty and Sexy Clefairy to space to explore the wonders of the universe and reverses the effects of the Bidocalypse, leaving normal Rusty behind to forever work in the Deli. Trivia * Peanut Butter oddly has god-like powers despite just being a normal-breed Pokemon. Category:Pokemon Category:Bidoofs Category:Characters Category:Villains